


This Is Not For You

by Adira_Tyree



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Biting, Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/M, Ownership, Pain, Slavery, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adira_Tyree/pseuds/Adira_Tyree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vulpes owns her, and she knows it. And even though he terrifies her, she's ok with being owned by him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not For You

**Author's Note:**

> This should really go in with the other Ayden Isaac pseud stuff, but it translates too perfectly into some fucked up Vulpes/Courier thing, so here you have it. This is so not ok, holy fuck. Uh. Yeah.

_This is not for you._

He's thrown me down with my back to the sky, and I don't get any choices here. Can't fight back, just let it happen. I shake in fear as he tears off my clothes and pins me down hard with a hand between my shoulder blades. His legs straddle my hips, and I can't move. Stuck there with no options, no choices, no open doors. I wonder whether or not I should scream; probably a bad idea - what if someone heard me?

_This is all for me._

It hurts, I won't lie. It honestly hurts like hell. It's a kind of pain that you don't know how to react to other than to back away - but I don't. A hand slams against my back and neck, knocking the breath out of me. The message is obvious, and I try my hardest not to move as he presses further into me. Pain; I jump again. Fingers drag across my back like knives; pain again. I can't help but react, forgive me, please, just make this not hurt between my legs somehow.

_Because I want it._

A growl of frustration, then hands on my hips; this will hurt like nothing else does. He slams into me, no longer trying to make it easy on my already broken body. Because it's not me that he's trying to please. I'm just the goddamn fuck-toy in this picture; his pet, to do with as he pleases. And pets don't get to make the choices. They can ask, and they can hope, but the choices are all up to their owner. So I lie there and take it. Because I'm his, and he knows what's best for me.

_And I don't care if you do._

For a moment the pain just stays there without affecting me; some fucked up cross between numb and hurting. But it's not long before the body-numbing pain is replaced with mind-numbing pleasure, and I'm lying there moaning as he takes me. I feel pathetic. But if I have to take it, why shouldn't I at least enjoy it?

_So shut up and take it._

He leans down and whispers in my ear. _"You're enjoying this too much."_ He holds me down with one hand, grabs my hip with the other, and fucks me harder, faster. Bites into my neck and fucking _claims_ me, painting his signature all over my body with his. His teeth in my neck, shoulders; his nails clawing my back; my arms and legs bruised; my hips and the space between them... _taken._

_Such a good little pet._

I feel how close he is, I hear his moans above me. He wraps his arms around my body and grabs at my skin, fucks into me even harder. It's intoxicating and I can't think, can't see anymore, I'm all feeling - just feeling. Shift my hips; so much better for us both. I mutter obscenities and whimpers of pleasure, unable to stop myself. But he doesn't care now - he's close now and this? This is all his.

_You're mine._

All too soon he's finished with me, but I got my pleasure from it too. Being used, not having to think because someone else is going to make all the choices for you, not worrying about the outcome because you don't have any control over it anyway; I don't know how to explain what it does to me. But as he lies down I curl up beside him, not willing to give up the feel of his skin yet. While he means pain and hurt and no options, he means safety. Because I'm his pet, and he's not going to let anyone change that. Whether I want them to or not.

**_Mine._ **


End file.
